


【ALL岳】潮骚（完结）

by Sonnexo



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 13:28:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19395106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonnexo/pseuds/Sonnexo





	【ALL岳】潮骚（完结）

李英超反应过来时这一切已经发生了。在努力索取自己生日礼物的小孩儿有些恼怒，卜凡和李振洋明明任何时候都可以得到他们想要的，他见过无数次岳明辉冲着他们撅起屁股，晃着腰身索求爱意。为什么非要是现在，为什么非要是今天。

两个哥哥的自私行为让他烦躁不堪，岳明辉此时此刻却枕在他的大腿上，指尖爱抚着那根湿漉漉的少年性器，半眯着眼睛注视着已经膝盖挨上床垫的李振洋。

——今晚一定很难熬，岳明辉想。

“小兔崽子。”李振洋一边嘟囔着一边拨拉着岳明辉的手腕，他的脾气的确差，但是用这种语气对小弟说话还是开天辟地头一回，吓得李英超连痛恨的情绪都不敢发泄，倒是卜凡的四根手指微开在岳明辉的穴里搅动着，发出令人脸红的水声，一副看热闹的模样开了口：“师哥，这是头一回吧？”

李英超很快便明白过来，他凡哥口中的头一回，不只是带着他玩的头一回，还是李振洋与卜凡头一回共享他们的哥哥。他咽了咽口水，被两个成年男人间的火药味压得喘不过气，他应该离开这里，这不是他所能经历的。但是那根硬热的东西还被他的岳岳妈妈执着地握在手心里，李英超大着胆子抬眼看了看此刻一言不发的李振洋，悄悄地挺了挺腰。

我也是成年人了，我也可以加入这场斗争。

没人戴套，也没人能记得这种细枝末节的小事。李振洋解开了那条宽松运动裤的系带，卜凡也抽出了那只被岳明辉湿热液体染得黏腻的手，岳明辉的手指搭在李英超的龟头上反复磨蹭，把小孩儿弄出了哭腔。

他已经湿透了，浑身上下，由里到外，三个弟弟围着他像盯着猎物，为首的豹猫舔着嘴唇，思考着应该用什么动作填满他的身体，狼不甘示弱地眯着眼睛，还湿漉漉的手揉捏着他的臀肉，腰身抬高些，正中下怀。最小的幼虎嗷呜叫着，凑到他耳边，还要仗着自己年龄小撒个娇。

岳明辉正平躺着，腰部垫着部卜凡刚刚塞进来的枕头，修长的双腿缠上去，友好地收紧裹着卜凡的肩膀，把他拉近些，再近些，直到卜凡的脸颊蹭到他的大腿内侧，全是水。湿漉漉的，带着些腥气，刚刚看到小弟的所作所为已经让卜凡口干舌燥，他的手指抓着岳明辉近几日疏于锻炼，有些松懈的大腿肌肉，埋首进那座无数次给予自己欢欣的秘密花园，他的鼻尖压着深粉色的穴口吐气，随后试探地用舌尖勾弄着那里，唇瓣敷上去吮吸，压着岳明辉的阴蒂向里舔舐。

大腿肌肉绷紧了，双腿也抑制不住地试图合拢夹住卜凡埋在他腿间的脑袋，卜凡的大手又按上来，紧跟着的还有早就抑制不住的李英超。

还有哪里能让他的岳岳妈妈舒服？小孩儿跪在岳明辉的身侧，垂下头顺着腿间光景往上看，卜凡的手刚好按在岳明辉的小腹处，他的双指夹着岳明辉一直高昂的性器磨蹭，舔出水声的肉穴兴奋地颤抖着，吐露更多液体给予卜凡感谢。

李英超的性器蹭过躺平岳明辉的肩膀往下蹭，在他的纹身处留下暧昧水痕，直到蹭到胸前那一点乳头。岳明辉几乎要因为这个上半身抬起，拱起的身体昭示着他的兴奋，李英超像发现了新大陆一般反复顶弄，前液弄脏了岳明辉赤裸的大片胸口，在昏黄的床头灯下闪着暧昧的光。

岳明辉喜欢被舔吮那朵不为人知的花，也喜欢被爱抚胸前的蕾，而李振洋从不会做这种事。

愚蠢的口唇欲只有小孩子才会沉迷，这位此刻因占有欲而发疯的青年丝毫没有挤不进去就等下一个的意思，他把那条碍事的运动裤连带内裤扯到裆部往下，露出的翘起阴茎被握在手里拍打着岳明辉的脸颊，岳明辉迷迷糊糊地侧过头，探出舌尖勾着渗出透明前液的龟头往嘴里含。

李振洋干脆分开双腿跨骑在自己哥哥脸颊上，握着自己的阴茎往他的嘴里塞。岳明辉只是含糊不清地发出不满的声音，却还是乖乖仰头展开自己的喉咙，吞下李振洋的性器。

“卜凡舔得你太爽了？动动舌头，老岳。”豹猫拍了拍岳明辉的脸颊，因为他的不专心有些微愠。被点到名的卜凡抬了头，他舔掉唇角的透明液体，闷声笑着：“你想让谁先来，老岳？”

李振洋听完就要按着岳明辉的脑袋把自己拔出来，而岳明辉却威胁一般用虎牙扣住了他性器中部，轻轻拍了拍一侧兢兢业业弄脏胸口的李英超。

得偿所愿。

用最传统，最简单的姿势，李英超把自己的性器插进了岳明辉的穴内。少年总有用不完的精力，尽管李振洋有些气急败坏的专顶着岳明辉的喉咙口，但李英超依旧横冲直撞，不让岳明辉好受。

——他里面真的太紧了，太热了，湿透了。李英超感觉浑身上下的血液都涌进了小腹，他接连不断地捅着湿漉漉的肉穴，把那里干得烂熟湿透。

卜凡不紧不慢地摸着岳明辉被流出液体弄得滑腻的后穴，把一根手指塞了进去。两个洞穴被填得满满，快感倍增很难拒绝这种疯狂的举动，随后是两根，三根，李英超甚至能感觉到卜凡的手指在给予刺激，他毕竟还是真正意义上的第一次，并没有坚持多久。

当他把精液喷在岳明辉小腹上时，清楚地听见李振洋的嗤笑：真浪费。

岳明辉低垂着眼，李振洋把自己的阴茎拔了出来，连着唾液把岳明辉的脸也弄脏。他望着已然准备好的卜凡和蜷在一边喘息的李英超，抓着岳明辉的小腿换了个姿势。

跪趴在床上耗费体力，岳明辉明显已经少有这种东西，他呜咽着沉下腰身只是撅起屁股，卜凡和李振洋对视只有一瞬：

“我进前面。”李振洋咬着牙嘟囔，卜凡只是耸耸肩，扶着自己的阴茎在颤抖臀肉上拍了拍：“后面也不赖。”

随后是一波接着一波，永无止境的潮骚。

END


End file.
